The Butler Bros: Old Friends Series Book 1: EMD
by than996
Summary: Chad, Chrisbutler2765 and Than996 join the Elite Miner Division to help hunt down an old friend...


The Butler Bros: Old Friends Series Book 1: E.M.D

Chapter 1

Than996 woke up on the Elite Miner Division ship. He rubbed his head and looked up to see Chad right up in his face. 'AHHHHHH!' Both Miners screamed. Than hid under his covers. Then he popped his head back up. 'You gonna give me a heart attack! Scarging me ike cat!' Chrisbutler2765 stood in front of the doorway. 'The stun blast has worn off on your body, but your voice is still being effected.' Than crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. 'You houldn't gave knocking ke unconsience. Eve we hotten a kocation on Rinters?' Chad looked confused, but Chris understood. 'No, not yet. You should stay here, I'm not sure you're well enough to meet the agent we're working with. You might aggravate her.' Than's eyes widened and he leaped out of bed. 'Hir? I'm comn. Don't eorry, evernthknz gonna be finb.' Chad and Chris exchanged a look.

Than996 gasped at the bridge. 'Look at the dize of ghis thinj! This is hude!' Chrisbutler2765 cleared his throat and pointed to the blonde-haired female in the black suit with green tie. She had sunglasses on and a gun attached to her waist. Chris cleared his throat again. 'Guys, this is Agent Monica Slipway, we're going to be working with her to catch Winters. Monica, this is Chad and my bro, Than.' Monica held out her hand. Than was dumbstruck. But then he snapped out of his trance and shook her hand. 'Pleazyre.' Monica was confused. 'Is he having vocal problems?' Chris was about to answer, but Than interrupted him. 'Better now, thanks.' Chris rolled his eyes, but shot a grin at Monica. Suddenly alarms blared. 'Winters!' They all said at once. They all rushed to the window to see the General firing a rocket at the ship. It hit. Chris opened the Emergency Shute Exit, a plate that lifted and led to the outside. Chris grinned, opened it, and jumped out. They were all shocked, but eventually followed suite, jumping out after him. Chris flew down, but eventually dived and made a crater, pushing Winters back. He got up, groaned, and retracted his sword. 'General! Give up!' He said as the others landed. Winters groaned and shook his head. 'NOOO! He shook a fist. Steve and Butcher may have outsmarted me when I wanted to destroy Minecraftia, but you won't!' Monica pulled out her pistol, but Winters was faster. He fired a missile straight at the ground beneath her feet.

Chapter 2

An explosion ripped through the forest. Monica was launched back and she hit the hard ground. Chrisbutler2765 went to check on her while Than996 and Chad held off Winters. 'You cannot defeat me, Minecraftians! He bellowed. I am invinci- ARGHH!' Chad cut his arm and kicked him. 'No you're not, obviously.' Winters pulled out his rifle. Chad was quicker, barreling into the General, making him fly back and hit against a tree stump. Winters forced himself up and clutched his arm. Chris, full of rage, sped and punched Winters with all his might. Than followed up with an uppercut to the General's face. Winters sunk to the floor, weak. 'It's over, General. You have the right to remain silent.' Winters clenched his teeth. 'You can't lock me up! You CAN'T! Chris realised that Winters was in a phase of pure terror. If I go to jail, my boss will do something worse. Please, don't lock me up!' Than answered with a punch, sending Winters into unconsciousness. 'THAN! Chris yelled. WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!' Than shrugged and picked the General up. 'C'mon, help me get him into the ship.' Chris hoisted Winters on one shoulder, while Than had the other. Chris looked at the forest, and his eyes suddenly widened. He ran into the woods, leaving Chad, Than, and Monica (who was awake) confused.

Chapter 3

Chrisbutler2765 jumped from branch to branch. He jumped from the tree he was on and rolled along the ground. 'WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!' Chris rushed further into the forest, but then gave up on his search. He walked back to the now-flying-again ship. Chris met up with his bro, Chad, and Monica in a meeting room. Captain Burns was too busy on the Bridge. 'WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!' Chad stormed. 'Yeah, bro. Why did you bale on us?' Everybody looked at Monica, who shrugged. 'Should I have a say in this? Why should I have a say in this?' Chris grinned at Than, who nodded. He held out his hand for Monica to take. 'Miss Slipway, you seem like a pretty capable woman. How would you like to join us?' Monica looked confused. 'How can I join you when you joined us?' The three miners muttered among themselves. 'Oh, when we're on other missions. Missions that don't include E.M.D.' Monica smiled. 'Glad to.' Chad raised his fist and cheered. Than winked at Monica flirtatiously, which she rolled her eyes at. Chris calmed them down. 'This is going to be a dangerous "rogue" mission. Are you sure you're up for the challenge?' Monica nodded. 'Guys, this is urgent. The reason I abandoned you...I saw him. 'Saw who?' All three of them asked at once. Steve.' Than and Chad gasped, but Monica didn't look surprised. 'Who is Steve?' Chris looked at her, dead serious. 'He's a rogue miner. He was once a hero, but turned evil. Dorothy, his girlfriend, died at the hands of the creeper Israphel. He and his friend Butcher traveled to an alternate dimension, there they stopped General Winters from destroying Minecraftia with Herobrine. When they got back to their own world, Alt. Herobrine had taken over Pickaxe Village. They were shortly surrounded by elite miners, but escaped. Afterwards, they encountered myself and Than. We destroyed buildings to losen Herobrine's grip on the village, but was eventually captured. We were taken to Herobrine. An alternate version of Dorothy was by Herobrine's side. She started to care for Steve, so Herobrine murdered her. Steve flew into a rage and battled Herobrine. He was about to kill his foe, then I intervened. We battled, and he was defeated. But then he escaped, and we trailed him. Butcher remained with the Villagers to evacuate Pickaxe Village. Me and my bro found a cave and discovered another Miner was in it...Chad. We banded together and tracked Steve to a desert. He resurrected a bunch of zombies with a piece of obsidian. We stopped him, after nearly losing our lives. Than knocked him out, and turned to talk to me. When we turned around, Steve was gone. Obviously, he returned to wreak revenge on us. Now, you know the whole story.' Monica rubbed her chin. 'Well, I guess I do.' Chad grinned, still cheering. 'Yes! We have more backup! And even better, a female! Females are always the more angry ones of the species! I bet Monica's strong and powerful!' Their conversation was interrupted by a young man stepping in. 'Oh! Monica was surprised. Officer Jarvis! Guys, this is Willam Jarvis, he's one of the officers that work here.' Jarvis smiled, then suddenly pulled out a knife and advanced on Monica.

Chapter 4

Jarvis held the knife to Monica's throat. All three of the miners sprang into action. Chad pulled out his sword and growled, he leaped towards them. Chrisbutler2765 held him back. 'Jarvis! He pulled out his own sword. Why? What would make you turn on your own agent?' Jarvis laughed, but then his laugh turned into another miner's laugh. 'I-I know you...You, you, hunter...' Monica choked, before passing out. Chris pulled out his sword, as did Than996. 'Who are you?' The miner growled. Jarvis pulled out some sort of remote and clicked a button. 'You! Than's eyeballs bulged. I read about you in the E.M.D Prisoner Files! I recognise your name, William Jarvis! The Blood Crusader!' Blood Crusader laughed and dropped Monica to the ground. 'Correct! But, you can call me BLOOD CRUSADER!' Jarvis pulled out a flame-thrower and torched the room. He ran, while the others were suffocating. 'STOP HIM!' Monica practically screamed. Chris clenched his teeth. 'Chad, with me! Than, stay here with Monica, since she's a potential target.' Rookie and Expert rushed out. Suddenly Chris poked his head back in. 'Oh, one more thing, Monica, stop him from getting cozy with you. And Than, if you two break into the mushy stuff, I will KILL YOU!' He jumped back out with Chad and they both chased the Crusader. 'Jarvis, STOP! The Blood Crusader forced open a door leading to the exit. Before jumping out of the mid-air ship, he turned to his pursurers. 'I was hired to kill Miss Stone. And I won't fail. I NEVER fail. I will kill Miss Stone. You can't protect her forever.' Before Chris could lunge forward, Jarvis jumped off the air-ship without a single trace. The others trotted back to the meeting room. 'Guys, Jarvis...Blood Crusader...who ever he is...escaped. But, before he jumped off the ship, Chris sighed. He said he was hired and would find a way...to kill Monica Stone.' Monica shrieked, and Than comforted her. Chad face-palmed while Chris clenched his teeth. 'It's all connected! The returning of Winters, Jarvis trying to kill Monica, Steve! Steve! He did this! He must want you bad, Monica!' Than got up and clenched a fist. 'I'll kill that mercenary before he can kill her! I SWEAR I WILL!' Monica face-palmed. 'Than, I don't love you. I thought that me and Jarvis had a romantic relationship, but I was just a pawn. We were all pawns.' Than narrowed his eyes. 'Still, I will kill that Bounty Hunter before he can assassinate you!' Monica suddenly perked up. 'That's it! That's why he dated me! He needed to gain vital intel! He probably hired Jarvis to begin dating me, then I would tell him all my secrets! You, Mr. Christopher, would chase Steve so Winters would have time to defeat the vessel! Unfortunately, he got there too late! So, Jarvis would kidnap me, distracting you miners so Winters could destroy the air-ship. Unfortunately, now Steve has no choice left but for Blood Crusader to, as Than put it, assassinate me!' Chris stepped forward. 'Monica, I'm going to ask you something, it's very dangerous but it might lead the Crusader out in the open. Unfortunately, you'll be right in his line of fire.' Monica nodded, understanding the risks. 'Oh, and Chad, stay here with Than. He might just destroy the ship with his jealousy.' Chad nodded, grinning at Than, who frowned. 'Monica, Chris began. Wear your best dress, we're going out to dinner!' 'WHAT?!' Everybody gasped.


End file.
